tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Stay T.U.F.F! Chapter 7
Chapter 7 Mitch charged the door down leading into the pilot's cockpit, and knocked them out the first chane he got. Ollie, Farncisco, Larry, Snaptrap, and Jack Rabbit aimed their guns at the passengers, they did this to demoralize the civillians from revolting. Then the plane started to wobble and felt loose. "Hey any of you know how to fly a plane?" asked Mitch nervously as they started to lose altitude. He may have hit the pilots a little too hard. "Don't worry I have experiance flying planes!" yelled Jack, but the plane was losing altitude faster! He had no time to waste! All of a sudden the plane started to spiral, everyone was smashing against the floor, roof , and walls of the plane. Jack struggled to get in the cockpit, but he finally got in and manged to reach the contrals. "Jack! Where are we!?" asked Snaptrap among the screams of terror. "Look boss! we are about to crash land!" yelled Ollie. Everyone screamed in fear. "I'll never get my dream of owning a pony!" yelled Larry. "Well this stinks..." said Francisco accepting the fact thier going to die. Jack was hearing everything, he has done many horrible things now he wants to redem himself by saving everyone on the plane! He pulled the steering wheel as far back as he could! The plane was know very close to the ground, they were nearing a cliff! "This is it! Its over!!" thought Jack then the plane went vertical! No one was ready so they all fell back hard against the back of the plane. Unfortunatly for Snaptrap, Mitch fell on him! It was a very tight on space back thier. Jack's heart was racing he never thought he would have made it. "I did it..." was the only thing he said while he was stabilizing the plane. All the passengers cheered, but Jack looked at the gauges and it said the plane was damaged. This forced Jack to turn around and head to Petropolis. "Hey Jack why are we turning around!" yelled Snaptrap crawling out the pile of passengers. "The plane has sufered damages we must turn around to the nearest airport!" answered Jack. "That means we're not going to Chernobyl Boss." said Ollie. Snaptrap looked a little confused. "That means Agent Puppy and Katswell and the other two won't be taken care of." added Francisco. Snaptrap still looked confused. "The plan failed like it always does!" said Larry. Then Snaptrap exploded he punched the wall as hard as he could! But that backfired, later he was crying like a wussy rubbing his knuckles. "What now?" asked Mitch. "Oh well, plan our next evil plan!" declared Snaptrap and then his evil laugh. Every non-D.O.O.M passenger looked at him like he was crazy. After failing to capture Madame Catastrophe Kitty and Dudley went back to T.U.F.F HQ to say bye and help close down for the day. Remember the Mayor Hawkins thing? Kitty went strait to Chief to get answers. While Dudley went somewere to goof off and stuff. "Chief Mayor Hawkins is okay. He was giving his speech as planed for the party, but I saw an eye-patched cat and her eye-patched partner who looks like Dudley." said Kitty. "I recieved an emergency call from one of the bodyguards! He said Mr.Hawkins was shot!" said Chief giving his side of the story. "Stange..." Kitty thought about it for a bit. "Maybe they were more involved than those two eye-patched fiends!" "I suppose the could be an explaination for a-a-all this." said Keswick walking into The Chief's office. "Remember the night of the Doomies Kitty?" "Oh yeah! Dr.Rabies and Madame Catastrophe! I forgot all about those two after being knocked out at Crystal Paradise! ... Wait! they we're the ones who knocked Dudley out! and stole the Egyptian Jade Cat!" said Kitty finally figuring out what was going on the past week. "But who else would have joined them? What were they after?" it was Dudley litsening to everything they were saying. "I rembember D.O.O.M and Jack Rabbit being there." "T-t-those are really good questions Agent Puppy! but we don't have evidence to fa-figure that out." said Keswick. "Why were D.O.O.M and Jack doing there!" asked Kitty. "Oh well, let's all take a rest and come back tomorow" said The Chief turning the lights off. Soon eveyone left and went to thier homes. Kitty and Dudley were going to have a sleepover, so they drove the T.U.F.F Moblie to Kitty's apartment at Delisle Park. "So Kitty what are we going to do!" said Dudley excited because this was his first sleepover. "I'll beat you up and flush your head in the toliet!" said Kitty with a menecing tone. "Whats wrong with you!!" yelled Dudley terrified. "I'm just kidding Dudley!" said Kitty with a smile, she was just messing with him. They both laughed. "For a minute I thought you were going to hurt me!" said Dudley relieved. "Dudley you know I'll never hurt you..." said Kitty making eye contact with Dudley. "I have an idea! We can watch movies! Play Truth or Dare! Stay up late!" said Dudley geting hyperactive. "Calm down we have plenty of time!" said Kitty turning the car into the apartment parking lot. "Wow! Kitty it's been a long time since I've been here!" said Dudley getting out of the car. But he still had his seatbelt on! He was just catapulted back into the car! "HOW DO YOU GET THESE THINGS OFF!" yelled Dudley pulling the setbelt as hard as he can! Then he ripped it off! "FINALLY!" "You just had to press the red button to take off the setbelt." said Kitty showing him the proper way to take off a seatbelt. "Why does everyone know that but me!" yelled Dudley "Calm down, you'll lern... Now lets go inside.." said Kitty going up th stairs with Dudley following with his arms crossed still angry at him self. Kitty disactivated the security system (very dangerous) then she opened the door. Dudley ran and turned on the TV. "What are you watching Dudley?" asked Kitty. "HOW DO YOU PUT MOVIES ON!" yelled Dudley smashing his head agianst the wall in frustration. Then he fell to tears "I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" "It's okay Dudley I'll put the movie on..." said Kitty, she put on a romantic movie. Half way in the movie Dudley was hungry ( even though he cleaned the food table at he party.) "Kitty I am hungry." whispered Dudley tugging on her. Kitty's stomach grumbled "You know Dudley I'm hungry to... Lets go get something." She paused the movie and went to the kitchen. Dudley stayed in the living room. Kitty looked around for something to eat. Turns out she hasn't gone shopping for awhile. She walked back to the living room. "Dudley we're out of food...so it looks like we to go out!" said Kitty. "Oh Boy! were are we going!" exclaimed Dudely. "I know were! ...To the T.U.F.F Moblie!" said Kitty running out of her apartment, Dudley eagerly followed. They got in the car on left to go somewhere. At the goverment building in Kiev, Ukraine the president of that country was signing a few documents. (Implying that the world speaks english) he was an aged owl who wore glasses, a suit, and a blue tie. "My what a beautiful mourning!" said the president of Ukraine looking outside. A few birds flew out of the trees, down in the streets a little girl (a deer) being walked to school by her father. A german shepherd in a tuxedo walked up to them. "Excuse me were is president? I need to talk to him." said the german shepherd. "Why do you want to see him for?" asked the father deer giving him a straight face. "Its not your business... Now tell me!" said the german shapherd raising his voice. "Who are you?" asked the father deer. "Its best if you wait...Now tell me were is it?" replied the german shepherd. "No!" said the deer. The little deer hid behind her father. The german shepherd did not looked pleased, he tighten his fist. "I try to reason with you..." said the german shepherd, in the blink of an eye the both deers feel to the ground with a hole in thier bodies. "...was telling were your president is to hard a question?" He turned around and saw the goverment building. He smiled and then flew up in the air then rocketed away! The Chemeleon and Bird Brain were at a pizza palor there has aconversation about they're next plan. "Lets go to the junkyard and revive R.I.T.A agian!" said Bird Brain. "How about I disgiuse myself as a handsome guy to woo Agent Katswell and then destroy her!" said The Chameleon, he started laughing but was interupted by none other than Dr.Rabies and Madame Catastrophe. "What are you doing here!" questioned Bird Brian still feeling the way Madame Catastrophe clawed him earlier. "We're just here to rob the place.." whispered Dr.Rabies. He walked over to the counter and punched the cashier knocking him down, the poor guy was only 18 he is no match for now more ruthless Dr.Rabies. Madame Catastrophe made her move and took some money from the cash register. Bird Brain whispered something into The Chameleon's ear (he dosen't have one). The Chameloen using his transformation powers to turn into a long piece of rope and wraped around Dr.Rabies and Madame Catastrophe. They were completly caught off gaurd! "Looks like your "knot" going anywhere! HA HA its clever!" said The Chameleon. "Well done!" congraudulated Bird Brian. Then a faint "PIZZA" flew by Dr.Rabies' ears. He knew who it was. "Catastrophe we have to get out of here! That handsome T.U.F.F agent is coming!" whispered Dr.Rabies struggling to get free, he remembers how he fared one-on-one against him none other than Dudley. Then a white car parked outside. "Oh no they're already here!" Dr.Rabies used teeth to bite The Chameleon, Catastrophe then used her claws to cut her way out. "Hey take it easy!" yelled The Chameleon. Then Dudley and Kitty walked in the pizza parlor, Rabies and Catastrophe gasped. "Oh! NO! Its agent Puppy and Katswell!" yelled Bird Brian. "What are you doing here?!" said Kitty getting in a fighting pose. "What ever you do... don't hurt the pizza." said Dudley in a menecing tone and he started to growl. Then Kitty spotted Madame Catastrophe! "YOU!" yelled Kitty gettting her net gun out of her utility belt, she shot it and cuaght The Chameleon, Dr.Rabies, and Madame Catstrophe. Knowing that resisting was useless Bird Brain surrendered. "Wow Kitty that was easy!" yelled Dudley eating a slice of pizza. "Hey you have to pat for that!" it was the cashier getting back up. "But we saved you! please let me have the pizza!" pleaded Dudley. " (sigh) You can have it." said the cashier. Dudley then finished the slice. "Awwww I'm still hungry!" complained Dudley. "Don't worry I'll buy more." said Kitty giving the cashier a $50 bill. Why a $50 bill? Dudley has a big appititte. Pretty soon they finished (Dudley ate the most) Dudley wanted to play a game. "Hey Kitty lets play Truth or Dare!" said Dudley very excited. "Ok.... " said Kitty. "Uh guys closen' time" it was the cashier. So Kitty and Dudley left and sent the villains to jail and went back to Kitty's appartment. Not done yet. For more chapters here are some links *Chapter 1: Prolouge / Kitty's Fear *Chapter 2: Dudley's First Solo Mission! / Rabid Rage Within! *Chapter 3: A Catastrophic Gambit / Top Secret Stuff! *Chapter 4: A False Freindship /Dudley is Down! *Chapter 5: A New Threat! / One T.U.F.F Mutt! *Chapter 6: Beyond The Iron Curtain / Party Time! Category:Fan fiction